User talk:Hisana456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kobato Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Images-1.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption request Hi. Are you still interested in adopting this wiki? I'd be happy to give you the rights if you are. Let me know on my talk page, thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *Great! I've given you the rights. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) stubs???? hi hisana, ummm im just wondering why you'd stub the articles i created?? i wrote the info myself and nothing is missing. --♣''falling even more in love with u** hanging by a moment here with u** k3 yochan ''♫ 05:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hisana Hey, thanks, this is Divinecross, and thanks..I didn't figure out that Cari, Prisi and you would also be here ;) theme designer the "my tools" thing is right below the page once you've logged in there is a line in which says "following", next to it there is "my tools" click on it select "theme designer" and it will take you automatically to a page where you can change the colors and preview before you save the changes. and the favicon, how about ioryogi? all you need to know to change the favicon is in this page: here if you have more trouble don't hesitate to ask. prisilla-chan 00:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Problem : yeah, what is it prisilla-chan 02:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :: i would gladly do it, but i need sysop rights to do so. :: prisilla-chan 15:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: I see. Try the "my tools" thing again and click on "users right management". Next put up my username Prisi in this case and click on the "administrator" box and then save user groups and you can give me the rights xD :::: prisilla-chan 15:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: No problem. I can add the character templates. :::: and remember the "my tools" thing? it's right in there ill add a snapshot later ok :::: prisilla-chan 23:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: okay... here you go :::: http://kobato.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights :::: prisilla-chan 05:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skin and main page The site's skin and main page look horrible -__- I have a very strong urge to fix everything, but I need admin privileges to do the fixing, so, do you mind? You can remove it after I fix everything. Ssorcenivid ::Please................... Thanks I didn't see your message on the 6th of July. Anyway, thanks! I'll do my best for this wiki. About my name, it's about some crimean or something issues. I wanted to change my name [ though it sounds crazy ] so that some guilt would go off me XD Just like that. You see, I don't like the name Divinecross that much... Hi!! ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I just wanted to say hi! And I promise to do my best at this wiki! 22:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I just dropped by to tell you something. Now that I'm done with the designs and the skin (but this is not the final) I came by to let you see how the coding of the main page is going on. Look into this page and see if you feel good. It's not yet done, and I'm gonna add more stuff, though, but just look. Ssorcenivid 08:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Posts ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I think there is something wrong because for some reason, I can't create a blog post. Can you please help? 04:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: It worked out now! Thanks!! 02:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::So I see it's fine. There must be some momental glitch or something.. ssorceniviD 11:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Decorating May I know which wiki is it? It would be pleasure if you'd let me do it instead. ssorceniviD 19:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page: Characters box ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I changed the Characters box on the main page a bit, I hope you like it. 23:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC)